1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing device for transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synchronizing device for transmission of which a blocking key contacts a clutch hub so as to increase synchronous force and the synchronizing device which may reduce numbers of elements and total length of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a double clutch transmission transfers torque input from an engine selectively to input shafts using two clutches, and shifts and outputs using gears disposed to the input shafts.
The double clutch transmission embodies a high speed compact transmission higher than a fifth speed, and also may embody an AMT (Auto Manual Transmission) which may not need manual operation using two clutches and a synchronizing device.
The synchronizing device for the double clutch transmission is known from KR 2009-0127141 (HOERBIGER SYNCHRONTECHNIK GMBH & CO.KG).
In the disclosed patent application, as shown in FIG. 7, a blocking unit 100 includes a blocking key 102, an indexing key 104 guiding movement of the blocking key 102, a spring 106 elastically supporting the blocking key 102 to radial direction, and a blocker ring 110 (also named a synchronizer ring) supporting the indexing key and embodiments for operations of elements are disclosed.
In this disclosure, synchronous force is generated from contact of the blocking key 102, the indexing key 104 and the blocker ring 110 not contact of the sleeve 112 and the blocker ring 110.
However, the disclosed patent application has the indexing key for guiding movement of the blocking key so that elements numbers and manufacturing cost are increased and also requiring space along axial direction for the indexing key may cause increasing length of devices.
And also, in synchronous operation, the blocking key does not directly lock and contact the clutch hub, so that synchronous force may be dispersed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.